


Never Felt Like This Before

by onlygemma



Category: Undertale
Genre: Female Frisk, Fluff in parts, Genocide Run, Genocide Sans, Judgement Hall, Other, Sad, Underground, reader is sans, sans pov, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygemma/pseuds/onlygemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has killed frisk about a million times however his emotions start to change as he goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Felt Like This Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third undertale fanfiction, I hope you enjoy!

I still remember that brutal summer day in the core, where Frisks journey ended.

It had been three whole months since the kid had killed Papyrus, three very long months. Papyrus was more than a brother to me, more like a best friend, and it had and still is very hard to cope without him. To cope without the dreadful spaghetti was much easier, but with the constant reminder that my little brother was gone, that was fricken agonizing.  
Finding out that Frisk had killed him made me furious; because of that I knew I had to kill the kid but I knew it was gonna be difficult with all her "determination" crap.

When Frisk had reached the judgement hall I was all prepared: I'd prepared a speech, my fighting moves and even my god damn fake "mercy", she didn't know what she had coming. That's the thing though, I was so prepared I knew something was going to go terribly; it did.

It mainly went wrong because whenever I took a look at Frisk I could see those friendly blues eyes that had greeted me the day in the woods, I could still see the fear that was on her round little face, but i knew it was all an act.

Death, after death, after death. And every time I killed the little kid I was getting a little weaker and she was getting a little further along. Maybe if she didn't have lose stupid "resets" I could've just killed her from the start but I knew that I probably wouldn't have done that anyway.

Around the 50 time I killed her something triggered my soul and I felt so sorry and awful for the girl! She obviously wasn't able to control her own little mind and It had only just occurred to me then, maybe she had voices in her mind like I do in mine. My voices are probably a lot different to hers though. My voices tell me about every single reset that has ever happened and explains to me what happens before them, it's horrible. Then it all came crashing in like a wave to my brain and I ran down the hall the hug the slowly dying girl.

 

"It's okay Frisk, it's okay!"

I spoke to the human I had just been battling against. I felt my blue magic coming through and I had begun to cry, this wasn't right, the world wasn't right. The girl hugged me back and stared up into my empty eye sockets.

"Sans, I'm not going to reset..." 

She spoke so slowly spoke whilst taking my boney hands.

"But I just wanted to tell you how sorry we are for what we have done, Chara and I of course..."

The name Chara sounded so deadly familiar to me. I hugged Frisk and she closed her eyes and passed.

 

And the kid was right, she didn't reset. Maybe it was because of how exhausted she was or maybe it was because how I held her reassuringly . All I knew was that I'd never be the same after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that it is short, please comment if you liked it, also go check some of my other undertale fics. Thank you


End file.
